


Tease

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey picks Maria up for a date. It does not go as he planned. Maria, on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: green  
> Any, Any+/Any, "I'm not sure that Green is your color.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/625892.html?thread=85940964#t85940964

The moment Maria opens the door to him, Rhodey knows that he's in for a long night. Her hair is teased up into some complicated coiffure that's going to be teasing him all night; even now, his fingers itch to take it down, run through it. Her eyes are dark and smokey, lit with mischief and seduction. And the dress... Rhodey looks her up and down and swallows hard. 

(That's not all that's hard but he's trying not to think about that.)

The dress is deep green and form-fitting, halter necked and falling to just above her knee. When she spins on one heel, walks away from him to grab her purse, there's a sway in her hips that he's sure isn't usually there and he can see the tag of the zipper at the back of her dress, glinting silver in the dim light of the room. 

(Suddenly her hair's not the only thing teasing him.)

Purse in hand, she turns to face him, raises one eyebrow in something that almost looks like a challenge. "See something you like?" she asks and her words galvanise him into action. 

"No," he says and she frowns slightly. He takes advantage of her confusion to step inside, close the door firmly behind in. In a couple of steps he is in front of her, one hand finding her hip, the other finding her purse and dropping it on the floor. "I'm not sure that green is your colour." 

"Oh really?" Now her tone, her look, definitely contains a challenge but she's smiling as he slides both hands around her waist, pulling her close again him, close enough that she can feel the effect she's having on him. 

"Really. In fact..." His fingers find the tag of the zipper and he gives into temptation. "I think we should take it off. Right now." 

Her lips are still curved in a smile as he fits his lips over them. The dress hits the floor seconds later and they completely miss their dinner reservation. 

Frankly, Rhodey doesn't give a damn. 


End file.
